Haircut
by dinosaur0n
Summary: commander Shepard decides to cut her hair and Garrus is there to help.


Commander Jane Shepard was standing in front of the mirror in her personal cabin running her fingers through her long wavy hair. She frowned at herself and pulled the hair up into a provisory ponytail. She held it up for a moment, observating her reflection in the mirror. Then she carelessly let it fall back on her shoulderblades and shook her head.

„Come on Jane, that's not gonna work."

A loud sigh came out of her chest as she opened a drawer under the sink and took out long silver scissors. Fingers of her right hand slipped into the handles. She watched the light reflect on the shiny surface for a while.

„Oh God, what am I even doing?" She asked herself as she curled a long red lock of her hair around her finger and quickly cut it just a bit above her shoulder. It came out not as good as she expected, it was shorter than she planned and suddenly she felt like regretting it so she just stood there numb for few seconds looking at the red strand of hair in her fingers. She watched it fall to her bare feet when she finally released it and looked back at herself in hope, that it will look good when she's finished.

Suddenly, there was a silent knock on the door. She quickly cut off another strand and slovenly cleared all the hair that was covering her shoulders.

„Come in!"

The door opened with a loud hiss.

„Spirits, Jane, having a bad hair day?" Her turian friend Garrus gave her a skeptical look as he slipped through the narrow door leading to bathroom.

„Kinda. I'm just making some changes so you don't have to feel weird about changing your image."

His hand automatically ran over the scarred half of his face and he chuckled bitterly.

„You know, I took that missile to my face just so you can find me more attractive." He sat on the closed toilet beside her and watched her struggle with the scissors as she was approaching the part of her head where it was pretty hard to see where she was cutting.

„Thought I'd drop in and check on you after the mission," said Garrus after few minutes of awkward silence filled just with buzzing of the bright neon tubes on the ceiling.

„Mhm. We returned five hours ago, Garrus."

„I know, I'm sorry, but there were some calibrations to do. You wanna help with that? My hands are a little steadier than yours."

Jane gave him a releaved look and handed the scissors to him.

„Are you sure you can do it? It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't know any turians who are experienced in cutting human hair."

„Well, I cut my talons every week so I know how to handle scissors and I'm sure that no mater how badly I'll do it it will be better than doing it yourself, trust me."

She looked at her shaky hands, nodded and sat into his lap. Garrus stroked her hair where it was still long and let out a sad sigh.

„Why have you decided to cut it, anyways? I liked you hair this way."

„Well, it's pretty annoying in combat. Also husks seem to like pulling it from behind so I can't fight back properly." She explained and fished out a comb from out of all the fallen hair on the sink and handed it to him. He took it and started to tenderly comb her hair.

„I would appreciate if you didn't move while I work, Shepard."

Garrus began cutting surprisingly skillfully and much quicker than her. Jane occasionally shifted as a shiver came through her spine when his talons were tickling her on the neck. There was more and more hair in his lap and Jane was feeling more and more strange about this whole situation.

„You know, Garrus, my boyfriends back on Earth didn't even get close to touching my hair and now I'm sitting here in my best friend's lap waiting for him to finish cutting it."

„Best friend? Why are you hurting me like this?" He finally cut off the last long piece of her hair and combed it to see if it's even.

„Hurting? I thought you said you were glad to be my friend back in the main battery."

„Yeah and then I said I'd like to get to know you some more."

„Wait, was that meant to be flirting?"

„Kinda. There you go, it should be done, go and check it out."

Jane stood up and took a look into the mirror. The new haircut didn't look bad at all, it made her look younger.

„Thank you Garrus, I appreciate your help. But right now I should go to the shower because-„ she pointed at herself covered in chunks of her red hair.

„Then...should I clean up the mess on the floor?"

„No, I think EDI's gonna clean it up with the rest of the cabin tomorrow."

„Allright then. I guess I'm gonna shower too because I feel something scratching me inside my armor. And it's definitely not a good feeling."

„You can always use my shower, you know." Shepard muttered as she slowly approached him and unclipped the clasps on the side of his armor.

„And what about the ‚best friends' stuff?" He put his hand on her hip and then slowly moved it on her rear.

„Well, we did a lot of changes today so I guess another one is not gonna hurt anyone."

„I'm okay with it. But I still miss the hair though. I used to fantasize about it a lot. You know, turian women don't have many spots that soft on their bodies. It's all carapace and ocasional thorns."

„You fantasize about me?" She gave him a surprised look and threw the upper part of his armor to the ground. His body looked exactly as she thought it would look like – it was very muscular, he could be put in a turian anatomy book as a perfect example of a perfect male turian.

„Calibrating's not the only thing I do in main battery." Garrus didn't take his eyes off hers and slowly unzipped her casual alliance uniform and slid it down over her shoulders. Then he struggled with her bra for a while but decided to cut through the delicate fabric with his talon instead.

„You didn't have to do it, I bought it only few days ago on Illium."

„So now you have only like thousand other lacy stuff to carry on your...woah, why are they so round and pink? Joker said they're some quality stuff but..." He softly circled his talon around her nipple.

„Come on, Vakarian, just grab them, everyone likes boobs." Her hands bought his to her breasts and made him play with them. Meanwhile she uclipped his pants and let them drop on the floor while she handily kicked off her own pants and panties and pushed him into the shower.

„So we're just taking a shower together like any normal friends?" Garrus asked as the warm water started to pour on them.

„Pretty much, yeah, except I'm gonna do some...things." Sne kneeled and her face was dangerously close to his manhood.

„There's one thing you should probably know," he stepped a little bit closer to the wall, „I always get kinda...wild when someone does _things _with me."

„The wilder the better." Jane smirked as she took his massive blue cock into her mouth. He immediately gasped and tangled one hand into her hair and leaned on the wall with his full weight.

„Shepard no...ohh...you shouldn't." He pulled her hair tighter and let out a content growl as she started working on his tip with her tongue. After a while she engaged one of her hands and did long strokes along his whole lenght. Garrus was swearing and his whole body was shaking but when he was at the top, she stopped.

„Why did you stop?" He asked, with a rough angry voice.

„Just because." She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, giving him a sly smirk.

Garrus turned the water down, took her by her wrists and forced her to the wall.

„I said," his hands pulled hers upwards so she couldn't move and he rubbed his rock-hard dick on her entrance. „Why. Did. You. Stop?"

He barked those words into her ear and then bit her into her neck until small drops of blood started to draw still holding her hands above her. She let out a small chuckle.

„So this is what you meant by being wi- ow, that hurt." The grip around her strenghtened as Garrus moved his mouth to one of her nipples and started sucking on it and Jane's breath got immediately heavier. He grabbed both of her wrist with only one hand while the other slipped in between her thighs, one talon circling her clit.

„Come on Garrus, stop teasing me."

She let out a small chuckle and he answered by forcing his finger inside her. Shepard was starting to moan like crazy, but after few second of rough fingering he pulled his finger out.

„Now you know how I feel, commander. And now you should be punished for teasing me like that, am I right?" He muttered in her ear, stroking her hair softly. She couln't resist and moved her hips to his as close as her confined hands allowed her to.

„Feeling impatient?" He growled as he turned her around and forced her to press her front against the wall. One of his hand was still making sure she can't move and the other was examining her wet entrance. When her moans were gaining more an more sound, he showed his full lenght into her. She yelped startly and pushed her face closer to the wall. His free hand pulled her head away from the wall by her hair allowing him to bite her neck some more as he carelessly thrusted inside of her.

Shepard's swearing mixed with Garrus' loud snarling moans while his thrusts gained on speed and his talons stimulated her nipple. She started to move her hips towards him but he pulled her hands higher so she couldn't move at all.

Her wrists started to hurt like hell but he didn't ease, his grip was getting stronger every second and she was worried he might crush her bones.

After few slower, stronger thrusts he came in her, screaming out turian swearings she's never heard before. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily. Then he slowly pulled out his dick and replaced it with his finger. He was fingering her while teasing her clit with his tumb and her body back started to arch. She let out a loud moan and gasped.

„I'm sorry, Jane, but we always get crazy when it comes to mating, it's a part of our instincts." With his head still on her shoulder he let her wrists and hugged her from behing. She was still breathing heavily, stretching her sore wrists. He turned her so he could look her in the face epecting her to be angry or even scared but she looked rather amused.

„I like it rough, you know." Shepard gave him a ancouraging smirk and stroked his scarred mandible.

Garrus curled one of her stortened strands of hair and sighed. Then he put it back and tugged it behind her ear.

„But I still miss your long hair. It used to turn me on when it was falling on your breasts."

„I was going to say that I'm gonna let it grow back but then I changed my mind because if all this is gonna happen everytime I cut it, it's worth sacrificing it."

„In that case I'm here to help anytime you want."

They both chuckled and Garrus pulled her tighter into a sincere hug.

„Are we still friends or..." She asked after a while.

„I can think about it."


End file.
